tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ZImper1um/Requests
Hey guys, I seek to expand TaraPedia as much as possible, however, my computers only have so much processing power, and I only have one account to scour the globes for all the content that Tabula Rasa has. So, if you can fill in these requests, please let me know, and it will be much appreciated. Even if you do not know how to edit a wiki, all you just have to do is provide me with data and I can put in the rest. Ctrl+C and Ctrl+V is the best keys on the keyboard. ;-) Anyways, if you wish to make a request for me to add, update or fix a page, please let me know. A few rules: * I DO NOT EDIT USER PAGES. Sorry, I'm not a guy to fix people's 'Taraspace'. If you wish to make your page better, check out examples on WikiPedia. * I'm not a Soldier, and I didn't clone myself at that point. If you wish to know anything about the Specialist side, I'd be happy to help you out with data, however, I only have one account, and I do not seek to level up on the Soldier side (I already have 4 Characters to make), so if you wish for me to research skills and other options on the Soldier side, you will need to ask someone that has that information. * Please be kind to me. I may have a huge typing speed, but I have a real life, and I also get headaches when I code too much. I'm limited by my ability to update the wiki. * I use standardized processes to create pages. This isn't 'Top Wiki Design 5'. If it's how the standard was developed by the Standardization Project, it's how I create and edit pages. * I'm not a SysOp. Do not ask me to make you a SysOp. Do not ask me to ask SysOps to make you a SysOp. I cannot delete pages. Do not ask me. * I do not post with Bias at all. In fact, I have a quick template that allows me to mark a page as Bias. It's called . If you think I should edit a page to reflect your views, you better sell it, with proof. * I'm not controlling. If someone has taken a page to themselves, I will not edit their page without their consent. So, if you think I should edit a page, and someone has taken charge of that area, I will pass your request on to them. * Do not request a resolution here. I will be making a page for SysOps to settle Disputes, however, I do not settle them, as I am not a SysOp, and even then, I would only settle disputes about Proven Information. * Do not erase other people's requests. If I see you getting into a war on any of my pages, I will request you being blocked from all of my pages. Wiki has a history tab which I can see when you change things. Don't think I won't notice. * My edits are by no-means final, but if you don't like how I edited the page, griping will not get me to change my content. If my edits are against Standards, the Rules or the Data, I will change them, but, in other cases, you have the power to change them, and I will allow you to, just realize that I will not change my edits. * Do not ask me to squad with you, join your clan, or any other in-game function on this page. If you wish to do that, please visit my Talk page at User:Imper1um. * My contributions are protected under the Free Documentation License, and NCSoft Non-Disclosure Agreement. If you wish to use information listed in Tarapedia, you will need to obtain written permission from NCSoft to use the content. If you do somehow obtain that permission, remember to quote it in your Bibliography or Sources Cited area. Once this Wiki goes Public (when the game goes Retail), you will no longer have to be required to get NDA Approval for any content, as an NDA Sweep will be done of Tarapedia to make sure that all Beta content is erased. * My content is not guaranteed accurate in any way. Due to the always-changing situation of each Build, content may become old. Feel free to tag all old content with . It will be listed, and people will be able to update this content. * I take no responsibility of the content once it has been edited by someone other than myself. Thanks, and please make sure you keep your requests orderly. Make sure you sign your requests (~~~~). Requests Denied Requests NOTE: This section is for Imper1um to move requests into. Do not move other user's requests into this section without permission from Imper1um. Thanks. Killing o.o this page seem more inline with what should be on a talk page or User page than a standard wiki page. Its also completely unused so there's a decent chance the owner won't miss it either. --Sleepy Kitty 05:48, 24 August 2007 (EDT)